


Gordon Tracy

by Wedge_Antilles



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gerry Anderson, Gordon Tracy - Freeform, Original Series, Research, Stingray - Freeform, TOS, Wasps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wedge_Antilles/pseuds/Wedge_Antilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some research I've been doing into Gordon's time in the WASPs and his hydrofoil crash so I can use it for a fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordon Tracy

Gordon is born 2043, 2 years after Virgil.

Troy Tempest was born 2038 and joined the submarine service at 18. I'm going to take this as a guideline and say that 18 is the youngest you can be.

This means that he joined in 2056 when Gordon was 13. Troy must have joined WASPS when he was about 20-ish so about 2059-2060. Gordon must've joined the submarine service at about 18 as well and become part of WASP very soon after. {It is stated that Gordon only served stints in both the submarine service and WASP} This would make the year he joined about 2061. He then spent a year in a submarine, probably either 2061-2062 or 2062-2063. This would mean that his hydrofoil crash would have happened in the range of late 2063 - late 2064. His 4 months in hospital would then go through to early 2065, giving him a few moths until International Rescue became operational.


End file.
